Talk:Crocodile/Archive 1
move Moved to New Babylon 10:32, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Name Moved to Forum:Translation. One-Winged Hawk 12:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) "Weakness" Crocodile was originally a woman who, through his interactions with Ivankov (as well as the latter's powers) became a man, since Crocodile at that time believes that the title of Pirate King cannot belong to any member of the fairer sex Says who? That sounds like really bad fanfiction. Drunk Samurai 09:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :A lot of Paul Slash's edits recently have been disappointly bad. Paul, please knock it on the head. :Well not all of it, right? :Also, please sign all discussion posts with ~~~~ thanks. One-Winged Hawk 13:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Then how do you explain the sketches of Shichibukai as children where Crocodile is clearly a boy? :I don't see him clearly a boy, actually my first thought was that Oda made his sex very ambiguous for a child. :you guys have to sign your posts and while I actualy believe it too, we must wait for Oda to confirm it or to imply it way more heavily FirePit (talk) 20:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Long title's these long title are pointless they don't add anything to the artical information wise, A title should be short and give a hint to what the section is about, these long titles seem like an attempt make the artical "poetic" or somthing, there useless and contribute nothing-- 00:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC) The titles are like this in every character article. Get used to it.Buh6173 01:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) no need to get nasty about it, but thes long titles are useless to the artical, they were fine the way they were and the change isn't need, short and simple is better--Swg66 03:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) This is the format of the entire wiki. It adds a little bit of flair to the article, I guess. Either way, it's not going to change any time soon, so stop changing the titles.Buh6173 04:00, September 19, 2009 (UTC) There's adding a little flair ad there's overdoing it, you changed it from it's orgnail format first which was enough, "chasing Ace" was fine but now it's like a short sentence, besides flair isn't needed, it's usless to the artical and isn't needed so ytu stop changinf the titles there fine the way they are--Croc117 04:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) That's the section's title in other articles; we just had never gotten around to changing it on Crocodile's page. And now we have, so it's all good. Buh6173 04:35, September 19, 2009 (UTC) no, not all the pages--Croc117 04:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) How interesting. One person complains about them then a user who has hardly made any edits at all agrees with them. Drunk Samurai 08:06, September 19, 2009 (UTC) what--Croc117 00:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) It means you are obviously the same person. Drunk Samurai 01:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) oh cause heavens forbid that two people agree with each other, i'm mean that's not even possible, what kind of world would it be if people agreed, and imaginary one that's what, how could two people even have the same opinion, that's totally impossible--Croc117 01:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) So you two happen to edit at the same exact time? Yeah. That is very likely. This is just like the Mero Mero no Mi page all over again. Drunk Samurai 01:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) your out of line, besides that fact you can't prove any of what you say, your just a bitter person who if someone dosn't agree with yo there an idiot and you can't even believe there wright--Croc117 02:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) At least try to spell properly when making your invalid point. Oh, and Drunk Samurai, how do you feel about the long title business? Swg and Mugiwara Franky are going around and converting the title to "Current Events". I think that's a little silly, but what do you think?Buh6173 17:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter either way for the latest one. Current Events or whatever title. As long as it doesn't say "Current Events (Spoiler)" None of the others should be changed though. Drunk Samurai 17:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Drunk Samurai, please do not bite the newcomers. For this case, we can't prove right away if they are the same person. The first comment was made by an anon. Croc117 maybe the anon but so far nothing underhanded seems to be doing. :For the long titles thing, while your choice of titles Buh maybe more dramatic and with more flair, Current Events is not silly as it best describes the section at the moment. The more decorative title can describe the events to a certain point, however it has the problem of being constantly changed especially if the outline of a character's involvement in a certain point in the story isn't fully clear or shown. :Current Events (Spoiler) is not so bad as it warns some people to a certain degree of spoilers. True spoilers are expected in the wikia, however giving a little warning is not harming anyone. If you DS see it as being stupid, that's just bitter towards others.Mugiwara Franky 12:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) The IP was obviously just Swg who wasn't logged in. I was saying both Swg and Croc are the same person. They don't need a warning at all. If they get spoiled then it's their own damn fault for reading a wikia that is full of spoilers. Drunk Samurai 17:21, September 21, 2009 (UTC) i don't care about spoilers for my self, but some people do,you see i consider wt other people might want you should try it some time, and i'll just say it right now we are not the same person we may have similair views but we are to different people, and I don't care for your accusations, it's uncalled for and uproven--Croc117 18:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Amputee? Was it definetely confirmed anywhere that he really lacks his hand? El Chupacabra 15:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well it was definately confirmed drawing him with a hook was a mistake on Oda's and definately confirmed confirmed he HAS a hook. Lol. :Sensible answer - I'd say "yes". ;-) One-Winged Hawk 21:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :so it is confirmed that he has a hook but not that he doesn't has a hand...Doomroar (talk) 05:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::If Sir Crocodile had a hand below his hook, Oda would not have edited the cover of Chapter 398. (source) In the initial Jump release, Crocodile had two hands - in the Volume release that part was repainted. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) He mastered the Devil Fruit Suna Suna no Mi When was comfirmed that Crocodile mastered his DF? :I think it was back in the Alabasta arc when Vivi as well as Luffy's crew were captured by him. Someone will have to check up on it. I have a headache right now (evening time for me), but I will check up on it myself tomorrow if no one else does. One-Winged Hawk 21:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Crocdile's categories? I been sort of organzing, who does and who doesn't belong in the category villains, and I finally have to face the challenge that is Crocodile. I intend to put him in the villains category (because I feel that is where he belongs regardless of anything else) even thou he has shown in the recent chapters some former villain tendencies. My problem with Crocodile is that he's such an eternal turn coat that I don't quite know where to put him. I mean he definitely could qualify in the Whitebeard War Saga Villains (Because he attacked Whitebeard & co) and Whitebeard Allies categories (because of 578, although more due to circumstances than any real desire to be helpful to the whitebeard pirates), my question is: should I put him in both?--Uncanny Ultrabeast 10:16, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :For Crocodile, he's kinda a question indeed. He's not exactly a Whitebeard Saga Villain despite attacking Whitebeard and various pirates at certain times. Attacking Whitebeard in the chaos can be considered as villainous but he's not exactly an antagonist per say as he's helped Luffy and the rest in one way or another. However due to him attacking Whitebeard, he can't be an ally exactly either, at least one that can be fully trusted. :From the way things have been turning out, Crocodile is apparently just doing stuff by his own standards. He's not truly siding with anyone. He's neither fully an antagonist nor fully an ally. He's a gray area at most in current events.Mugiwara Franky 11:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That pretty much sums up my take on the guy too. So I will not be overloading him with unnecessary categories.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 11:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Odd way to start relationships Why does his relationships paragraph start out with what he had with Robin and not something more vague to start out with? It seems like a bad way to just start something off right from the bat with no foundation of his whole crew or something more broad. ~~ Daniel March 25 6.23 pm Crocodile one of the strongest characters? -_-U How he could be one of the strongest characters? He is one of the weakest characters, Base luffy was enoguh for defeat him the only reason luffy beat him in alabasta was that crocodile didnt use his df powers before it was to late to turn the fight around. also for a proof of his current strength, he was able to stop akainu single-handedly(something that two WB comander's, Curiel and ace was unable to do) and fight on equal footing with donflamingo(that was easily able to handle jozu).Biropg 22:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thoguh Luffy didnt have gears yet. Akainu was distracted and Crocodile s attack only served to buy time, something that a ROOKIE (Apoo) did too with Kizaru His fight with Doflamingo was off panel, how can you say that he was equal with him? 1. He has a Logia fruit's abilities. 2. he nearly killed Luffy 3 times in their duels, each time Luffy survived by pure luck (two of the three times Luffy knew of his weakness to liquid). 3. Luffy's gears don't really mean anything against Logia users, only knowing their elemental weaknesses and haki has been proven successful, not saying a Water Jet Bazooka wouldn't be affective, but something tells me the speed of the attack would dry his hand before it reached Crocodile's body but that's just pure speculation. 4. Does the title Shichibukai mean anything to you? 5. Yes most of Crocodile's most recent fights where off panel, but the fact of the matter is his clashed against the likes of Doflamingo and Mihawk and came out of the war pretty much unscathed, that speaks for something. abilities and powers. i keep editing this.we cannot call crocodile one of the strongest characters.he might be a logia but his fruit has also a big weakness.and of course just having logia or having a title like shichibukai means of course that a character is strong but it is not enough to call him one of the strongest characters.by that logic we could say that for all logia users or for the majority of the shichibukai.i m not saying that he is not strong but to be called "one of the strongest characters" he needs to be on a whole different level like whitebeard or shanks or gol d roger unless you think you can classify him with those people.he is not so strong.so please do not edit it again before you discuss it here.Halaros 19:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) two thing: 1. FUCKING USE THE SIGNATURE BUTTON 2. Zoro's page calls him(zoro) "arguably one of the strongest character's in one piece" strange how things change when the main characters are in focus huh? try this there and create a discussion. PleaseBiropg 23:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) so what i havent seen zoros page.just because someone stupid made a mistake on zoros page that means we can allow the same mistake to happen to other pages?you who found that on zoros page should edit it.Halaros 16:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) if you have a different opinion explain here why crocodile is one of the strongest characters before you edit.there is no point in starting an edit war.dont forget that this site is meant to give information. For information of WHY crocodile is so powerfull check further up on this page, also here's a little thing, the suna suna no mi has on its page this quote: its power can also be honed to the point where the user could also dry anything the user grasps, causing the living such as humans and plants to wither through dehydration, and also cause all other matter like rocks and land to crumble to dust and sand; only metallic or ferrous substances are spared from this dehydration effect. Now take into consideration Crocodile was never shown using this extremly deadly power on marineford and yet he had little problems doing any of those thing's he did and as always USE THE FUCKING BUTTON ALL OF YOU(nice to see u started to do so Halaros)Biropg 17:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) i know his devil fruits ablities no need to mention it.and so what??i dont like rereating my words as i HAVE FUCKIN SAID BEFORE his fruit has also a big weakness and by his defeat to luffy we can understand that when his fruit is cancelled he is physically weak so that means that knowing his weakness or using haki there are many characters who could kill him easily.for example whitebeard since he can use haki and in terms of strength he is much much more powerful than him and other strong characters.when a character can be easily defeated by a lot of other characters he cannot be called one of the strongest.as i have said in the discussion of zoros page the number of characters who can be called one of the strongest is very limited.so if we accept croc as one of the strongest we could say the same for so many other characters who are stronger equal or close to his power and then we would have a huge list of strongest characters.as the strongest can be called only extremely powerful characters who are not EASILY overpowered by others like whitebeard shanks garp sengoku and very few others.we cannot start calling all the strong fighters like this.so please understand that the puropse of this text is to give exact informations and stop beein a fan boy.Halaros 20:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) One thing that piques my interest is how when he threatened those other revered characters with very outlandish remarks how they all ceased their activity towards him. Oda has a weird way of showing the strength of a character. He also was baptized without flinching which can show some of his physical traits. Like wise logia users have a different type of strength than all others as enel is considered strong. I doubt that he would be easily defeated in the new world even if he was against a haki user as his logia ability is deadly. I think the only thing that would detriment crocodile is his own pride. If he wanted to he could have killed luffy the first time and there would be no more one piece story to read. I think its proper to call him one of the strongest as he is one of the very few logia users named in the series and in the time that went by from arabasta arc to now he might have become physically stronger so its hard to judge where he is on the scale really. If that was said about him before it should still hold its credence now. 21:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC)GomuGomu no Bastard21:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Redirection from Misters I was using the search thing and typed "Mister 0", and it didn't led me to Crocodile's page, should it really be like this or should we do "Mr. Xs" pages to redirect to the correct ones?GMTails 21:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Mister 0 page doesn't exist yet so I would say it is normal. Kdom 21:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Still, someone who watches One Piece dubbed would look for "Mister 1", or "Mister 3", but it leads to nowhere, so I think we should make these pages, also, there is a redirection page called "Mister Two". GMTails 21:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) If they watched the dub they would still be looking for Mr. 0. SeaTerror 23:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :a redirect costs nothing, there is no problem to make them. Kdom 05:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Just saying that nobody would be using those search terms. SeaTerror 23:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well apparently GMtails did... And honnestly there are redirects much worse than these ones. Kdom 21:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone going to update Crocodiles/Sir Crocodiles picture of him attacking Whitebeard? Is anybody going to update Crocodiles/Sir Crocodiles picture of him attacking Edward Newgate? Thekindwellmeaningone 20:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Please, can you keep my additions to Crocodile/Sir Crocodile's trivia? Please, can you keep my additions to Crocodile/Sir Crocodile's trivia? It feels as if I am the only one, who notices this stuff. Iamnofool 03:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :The stuff is actually mentioned one way or another in other parts of the article. Its also too obvious that it needs not be mentioned.Mugiwara Franky 03:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) So... about major re-writes... I don't wanna step on any toes. Figured I'd ask first. But yeah, this needs a lot of rewriting. A lot of things are repeated, poorly, over and over, and there's a lot of subjective takes on things which are wrong while some important details are left out entirely! D: I'm not even sure where to begin... But can I try a major rewrite of a few sections without someone just undoing it and going 'no'? I dunno how strict people are here when it comes to big changes. :( Thaaaanks Ivyna J. Spyder 01:35, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Crocodile/Sir Crocodile's secondary theme? Shouldn't it be mentioned under Crocodile/Sir Crocodile's trivia that he and Jinbe/Jimbei/Jinbei both have mob boss themes?Iwilllisten 17:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Something that might worth mentioning? Isn't it worth mentioning that he is only known Shichibukai, to have the most amount of visible injuries?A Wikia Helper 00:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) nah,i dont think so,if we write that then we should also write moriah is the sichi with the most kills on-screen The tyrant kuma 18:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Is it me...? ...Or is this page becoming subject of a little too much Croc fanism lately. Suddenly we've gone from a decent article to almost like reading a Crocodile fan readers digest here. Which is bad because none of the editing that been going on is being sourced. What good is that to say the least. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 07:37, 18 September 2007 (UTC) "when after his defeat the world government becomes very distressed about the absents one of their strongest allies and "?He was said to be only ONE hole,not greater, not smaller. User:New Babylon :*Points to NB's example* :My point exactly. One-Winged Hawk 10:26, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::Okay readjusted everything in the powers and abilities section so it was back on per with everyone else. Seriously... Who ever wrote that stuff was seriously overating Croc's assets. And without sourcing it, its not a good idea. One-Winged Hawk 08:16, 19 September 2007 (UTC) i think i read somthing like that in the world goverment section but not under crocodiles, the only thing i know is the goverment was worried about losing a shichibukai :Psst... Sign your comments next time with four of these "~" side by side together in a row. :PErhaps better wording then. Whoever wrote NB's example exhaggerates things too much in the text, its a problem, but not such a crisis that all other things must stop for this problem alone. And again, I note "Wheres the source?". One-Winged Hawk 20:16, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Protection The page is now protected against unregistered users. The edits that have been constantly added have been stated as being too fannish. While they due hinge on the part of being too fan centered, it must be considered that they were done in good faith. Since that seems to be the case, the protection shall only last for one month. In meantime, it would be a good idea to discuss things for the momment as to how things should be organized.Mugiwara Franky 13:08, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Manualy moved The empty "Sir Crocodile" destination already existed so I couldnt move it there per se.This is an interim solution,anyway. New Babylon 10:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Batman villain? I remember someone mentioning prior that Croc is somewhat a reference to "Sandman" from the 1966 Batman TV series (the Adam West one, he was a one-shot villain who worked with Catwoman). Should that be in this article or would we need further verification? -StrangerAtaru 04:18, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Umm,what characteristics does this Sandman have other than using sand cause that power is a relatively common power in comics and manga.Mugiwara Franky 05:03, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sandman has been around longer then that show, in fact the show used a lot of old villians and stuff from DCs comics. wikipedia:Sandman (DC Comics) there is no common trait amongst them other then the word "sand". I read a lot of comics and am aware of sandman but would not have drawn the conclusion between the two. One-Winged Hawk 10:07, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Surname Is the "Sir" his surname or just an honorific? Some people say it is not, but I know someone does have "Sir" as a surname (Mr. Sir from the novel Holes). --Yatanogarasu 22:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Just a honorific. They only ever called him sir in Arabasta. Drunk Samurai 05:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I call for a move of this page to Crocodile. Sir is just a title. Drunk Samurai 07:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, what about the world nobles? Their title is on the page as well as their names. One-Winged Hawk 09:28, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Then change those too. Those are completely different though. He was only ever called sir in Arabasta. Drunk Samurai 19:24, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :In that case I don't have an objection... We call Hancock "Boa Hancock" and not include her title. One-Winged Hawk 19:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Proof of Crocodile's surname, "Sir", is on the RAW side of the Chapter 540 scan. The translated right side supports it. I have proof that the surname is "Sir". --Yatanogarasu 00:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I also think "Sir" is his surname, because it means "sand" in Chinese. Thus Sir Crocodile actually means "sand crocodile" (which is exactly what he is). :Well, in ALL volumes since Vol.18 to Vol.23, he's called "Mr.0 (サー・クロコダイル)" in the introduction summary, from Vol.56 to 59 "サー・クロコダイル". He's been introduced as "サー・クロコダイル" in his official arc entries in both chapter 155 and again in chapter 540. Robin uses his full name in Chapter 154 while talking to him, and on his official entry in chapter 155 he is introduced as "サー・クロコダイル". :It has been shown many times that the complete name is "Sir Crocodile", he is just adressed as "Crocodile" but never as "Sir" only. So, "Sir" may actually be the family name just as in "Boa Hancock/Sandersonia/Marigold". -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:05, October 24, 2012 (UTC) New Character Image a new croc picKieran Fizzyman Alexis 15:17, May 7, 2012 (UTC) WTF is this for? 16:12, May 7, 2012 (UTC) its for crocodile Why are you giving a fictional character a picture of himself? SeaTerror 18:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) we can use it for his profile Crocodile Post-Timeskip Okay, there seems to be some debate on whether or not this is him. The below sub-section from "HISTORY" keep getting deleted & added back on. Before I add this image to his page, can I get others opinion on whether to do so or not? When Donquixote Doflamingo resigns from his Shichibukai position and Monkey D. Luffy's alliance with Trafalgar Law is revealed, Crocodile is seen reading the news on the newspaper, but his reaction is not shown. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 00:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) It's speculation. 00:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I guess it's cause the shichibukai-theme of that page and Doflamingo's resigning-topic. Also cause Jinbe appears just a panel before him... and even if I agree that he's Croco, this is just a speculation... 07:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Speculation. 07:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) It IS pretty obvious that it is him, but it remains as speculation until revealed/confirmed otherwise. WU out - 08:36, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Reactivating this discussion due 2 recent episode... ...Since it's clearly him in the anime, should we add it to the Anime and Manga Differences section and say how it's unclear whether or not it's him in the manga? We could add images of both to show the difference in clarity. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 06:00, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Ah, Hime, you somehow beat me to posting here and gave me an edit conflict. Here's what I was gonna say: The anime shows this person as Crocodile without a doubt (Episode 629). They even add a shot of his hook too. At the very least, this is something that's trivia-worthy, and an image should be uploaded. But at the most, it's confirmation that this person is definitely Crocodile. I know we have a strict Manga>Anime for sources of things, but I believe this is a matter where we can trust the added details of the anime to confirm something we already expected in the manga. 06:05, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Anime can't confirm something that wasn't shown in the manga. SeaTerror (talk) 16:56, January 19, 2014 (UTC) In Momonga's case, we used a clearer image in the anime to decide that the unclear image of the person in question in the manga wasn't him. Here it's just the opposite. To me, there's no doubt that the person in the manga image above is Crocodile. It's not the generic appearance typical of a random background character - it's a distinctive appearance that out of all of the hundreds of canon characters introduced so far, only Crocodile matches (compare the image above with Chapter 155 page 4-5). The anime extension of the scene is just icing on the cake. So yes, I would treat it as confirmation, but also add images to the anime/manga differences section to show the difference in clarity. 17:09, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I think Zodiaque's got it right. We should treat it as a confirmation, but still add the information regarding the unclarity to the Anime & Manga Difference section. And here's a Gallery of all the Croc image related to this, for reference purposes. 17:14, January 19, 2014 (UTC) yeah, i think its safe to say we can confirm that its crocodile-- 19:07, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Can't confirm anything without manga. 19:09, January 19, 2014 (UTC) manga strongly implied it, anime confirmed it-- 19:15, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Nope. Anime can't confirm something that was never shown in the manga. SeaTerror (talk) 19:17, January 19, 2014 (UTC) it was shown in the manga-- 19:47, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Manga doesn't make it look exactly like Crocodile. 19:50, January 19, 2014 (UTC) it does, it just lacks colour-- 19:51, January 19, 2014 (UTC) No hook confirmation = no Crocodile in the manga. 19:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) thats like saying "no strawhat = no luffy" just cause its not shown doesnt mean its not him-- 19:55, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Just accept the anime confirmation. 20:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Accept that anime isn't canon. 20:30, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Keep in mind this small appearance has little bearing on anything. All that it shows is that Crocodile is still alive after the timeskip, and that he reads the newspaper. It's not like the anime has gone out of their way to create some massive plot hole surrounding Crocodile's character or anything. It's just shown him from behind. And again, based on the manga, there's nothing to contradict the fact that it's Crocodile. All the anime has done is given us some harder proof so that we can get over our anti-speculation fetish and come out and say what everyone was already thinking: "That's probably Crocodile". It's not as thought the manga will reference this scene later on, and prove that this was Crocodile. We're not gonna get an SBS thing, like we did with Absa. Let's take the only evidence we have (and the only evidence we'll ever get) and make a fucking declaration that it's Crocodile. 20:33, January 19, 2014 (UTC) We have speculation rules for a reason. SeaTerror (talk) 20:43, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Let's wait for Oda to reveal Crocodile, and not trust Toei animation inferring who is who. 20:45, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Toei has been wrong before. It would be better to just put it under Anime and Manga Differences. 21:21, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Put it as an anime-manga difference. If by the anime we confirm that it was crocodile, then by same logic we should put on Buggy's page that he aims to become a Yonko. Uhm, maybe there is no real problem. Who cares if Crocodile is reading a newspaper? When Crocodile will make a further sure appereance in the manga, maybe a flashback of what he did between Marineford and the present, who will care if he read a newspaper during the Dressrosa arc? Even if it's him, we can avoid to write that he's doing such a not important thing. Actually the only thing that seems to be important is "Crocodile is alive". But we will have confirm of that when he'll appear in the future. So I suggest to write nothing. Don't waste you time in useless discussions! --Meganoide (talk) 11:23, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Writing nothing would be silly. Anime and Manga differences is the way to go. 04:00, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Minor error I just wanted to point out that Crocodile's birthday is incorrectly linked to the SBS listing the heights, ages, etc of the Shichibukai. The correct SBS listing his birthday is volume 59 (and actually looks like it SHOULD link to that page, but doesn't. This is why I didn't just fix it myself >_<). Thanks 12:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) According to SBS Volume 59#Chapter 580.2C Page 130 Oda agreed with the change, so I guess it's worth us changing the information we have. 12:19, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Speculation Has it ever been considered that Sir Crocodile is loosely based on Captain Hook? Sir Crocodile is the only One Piece character to possess a hook for a hand; and if you look at Captain Hook's story, his hand was eaten by none other than a crocodile. It's a loose connection but many other One Piece characters have been named after just as loose connections. Is this perhaps already speculated on in the trivia section about his hook? Godot83 (talk) 07:41, February 13, 2014 (UTC) We usually wait for an SBS confirmation before posting such things as trivia. Rain Had Crocodile eaten the Suna Suna by the time he witnessed Roger's execution? Because if so, he stood in the rain, in a pretty dangerous situation, showing just how much he wanted to be there.Gobi-Aoi, administrador da Saint Seiya Wiki 07:58, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Full Name Shouldn't the title of this page be "Sir Crocodile"? 16:28, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Isn't "sir" a title? 16:49, August 28, 2015 (UTC) When Oda drew the Shichibukai as children, he labeled them all with full names except for Jinbe. Crocodile as a child was labeled "Sir Crocodile". Not sure if that counts as official proof. 17:04, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Nvm. Databook labels him as just Crocodile. 17:11, August 28, 2015 (UTC) *Forum:Crocodile's_Name *Talk:Crocodile#Surname Apparently infoboxes etc. all use Sir Crocodile (during and after Shichibukai status). Plus that Shichibukai drawing thing. And this. I could see it being part of his name rather than a title. Databooks aren't exactly concrete proof, especially in this kind of confusing situation. 18:04, August 28, 2015 (UTC) I think it was always like that for Don Krieg too. But it's still pretty much an honorific. They just used "sir" in those infoboxes likely because that's the name he prefers to go by, so even infoboxes and such adjust to this. 19:06, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Makes sense. 19:40, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archived Talk Pages